


Hold Me Down

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!野口聪/Omega!寺川麻耶, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: *来源是这个「平时很强的O，因为磕抑制剂磕多了有点神经衰弱，身体底子变差不说脾气也更差，在发情期拳打脚踢恋人，然后被抱紧拽着头发后入」*ooc都是我的，与角色无关
Relationships: Tanaka Juri/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 12





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> *来源是这个「平时很强的O，因为磕抑制剂磕多了有点神经衰弱，身体底子变差不说脾气也更差，在发情期拳打脚踢恋人，然后被抱紧拽着头发后入」  
> *ooc都是我的，与角色无关

他踉踉跄跄的回到了教室。  
被挑衅，然后与对方互殴至摇摇欲坠，被达也或是谁扶回他们带着的小杂物间里。和平常并无差别，麻耶接过冰水，顺手夹起块冰摁在脸上浮肿处冰敷，脸上的热辣痛感降了不少，但是从身体内部却蔓延开来的异样躁动，混合着剧烈运动后的亢奋——总之，有哪里不对劲。

“麻耶。”熟悉的声音在背后响起，寺川麻耶猝不及防被吓一跳，恶狠狠回头瞪着来者，错过了对方语气中不同于平日的一丝严肃焦虑。“你有毛病啊……唔……”滚到嘴边的脏话刚说出一半，便被野口聪覆到他嘴上的大手打断。不待麻耶再做反抗，另一只手绕到后颈处找到熟悉位置轻轻按住。  
身子不受控制猛地一抖，还夹着冰块的手松开，咚一声融化得不成规则状的体块掉落在地，冰凉的水液还残留在指尖，冷的有些渗人。但是更重要的是麻耶终于明白了异常的缘由——他发情了。

麻耶几乎是被拽进了教室，鉴于在聪半搀扶着想把他带出门时挨了直直挥向脸上的一拳——他收住脸上的表情，决定使用更简单快捷的方式，把寺川麻耶的手扣住直接拖进临近的角落的一间空教室，使上的力度勉强能制住开始有些失控的Omega。  
野口聪已经有些恼火了，自从标记完成后麻耶依旧像往常一般服用抑制剂，哪怕哲也忧虑的念了一长串副作用作为警告，也阻止不了他异常坚决的态度。  
长期使用抑制剂不仅使得药效减弱，同时带来的头疼甚至呕吐的副作用也在困扰着他——况且，指望麻耶会记清日子准时服用？对他而言只要在每月有使用抑制剂就足够了，并不关心实际的操作是否有效。加上颠倒混乱的作息，只会让下一次的发情期来得更突然且猛烈。

他仍在喋喋不休的吐着脏话，野口聪并没有理会，反正再过一会他就能让麻耶骂不出任何一句。他把对方推到课桌上，脱下身上那件碍事的衣服和裤子，连带那条过小的卡在臀上的内裤——不知道是故意的还是无意的，随着走动不时露出的内裤边缘刺入他眼中，野口聪皱了皱眉，抬手拍了一下他翘起的臀部。  
“你……”两只手指探进他口中粗暴的搅动直接打断了他接下来要讲的，后穴因为发情期已经足够湿润，一抹便是满手滑腻的液体。”已经这么湿了吗，桌子都被你弄脏了。”  
野口聪没在多犹豫，直截了当的把自己送了进去，在过去与麻耶的性爱中来看，所有的温存和体谅到最后都只会换做更为粗暴的性爱，他跨在Omega身上，用膝盖死死的压住对方试图踢起的腿，右手抓住仍在挣扎的双手扳到背后摁紧，毫不留情的完全抽出又进到最深。几次来回后身下人嘴中无意义的谩骂终于变成了抑制不住的喘声。

野口聪稍微放松了对他的压制，扳着他的肩膀让他坐直正面对着自己，手下动作还算轻柔的帮他把额前碎发撩好，看着他生理性泪水止不住的往外溢，眼神却仍是恶狠狠的写满不服输，下唇被咬到渗出些许血珠，聪也只是用拇指按在唇上擦去，开口倒是止不住的笑意，“怎样，爽吗。”

“太久没做了，你就只有这点程度吗？”  
毫无预兆的，麻耶猛的一脚踹向野口聪，没料到被干了好几下后的Omega居然还有力气反抗，下意识伸手抓住他的脚踝，用力收紧惹得麻耶倒吸口气。Alpha的尊严不容这样一次次被挑衅，他不在留给对方挣扎的余地，顺着抓紧的脚踝把对方拖向自己，伸手掐住他的脖子拉近，直到临界点才堪堪松手，拍拍麻耶后背让他呼吸。  
而后又是一个吻，挑逗般掠过口腔中的每一寸，短暂的分离后又再次堵住，以防寺川麻耶又说出什么令人不悦的话语。  
几番进出后性器根部成结卡在了洞口处，热液填满了同样温热的后穴，Omega的情热才得以缓解。野口聪抱住寺川麻耶，咬住后颈肿起的腺体。  
“明明都肿成这样了，明明已经都被我标记过了，为什么发情期还是不愿意来找我。”  
“……”

沉默着没有回答，但野口聪猜到答案无非是他说不出口的自尊心，就像被认作是女孩子一样，寺川麻耶也不愿被认为要靠Alpha才能生存下去的Omega，宁可在发情期靠抑制剂艰难度过也不愿意娇弱的求助。  
被野口聪标记也许该算是意料之中的意外，出于对麻耶AO性别之分的抗拒，他们一直也仅仅保持着情侣的名分并没有再进一步，直至某次意外忘记带抑制剂，野口聪才被允许咬住自己恋人的腺体，交换了彼此的信息素。

“但是无论怎么说，还是稍微注意下自己的身体吧。”野口聪垂下眼，从对方体中退出，捡起刚刚随意丢在地上的衣服“对不起，刚刚是我太冲动了。”

“不是你的问题。”  
“我只是，还没做好准备……”  
寺川麻耶伸手抓住了恋人的手。

“下次，下一次发情期。”  
“聪可以试着当我的抑制剂吗？”


End file.
